


Toddler Tantrum

by JehBeeEh



Series: Steve Tony Games - Team Fluff [50]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Female Tony Stark, Parenthood, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Needs a Hug, good husband Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28018413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JehBeeEh/pseuds/JehBeeEh
Summary: “I don’t love you, you know.”“Wow. That stings. But, regardless, I will always love you kiddo. No matter what. Now, please take your Captain America costume off, it is bedtime, mister,” Toni told her son as she helped him reluctantly get out of beloved Cap outfit.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Steve Tony Games - Team Fluff [50]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780483
Comments: 4
Kudos: 140





	Toddler Tantrum

**Author's Note:**

> Unrequited Love prompt, with a twist ;)

“I don’t love you, you know.”

“Wow. That stings. But, regardless, I will always love you kiddo. No matter what. Now, please take your Captain America costume off, it is bedtime, mister,” Toni told her son as she helped him reluctantly get out of beloved Cap outfit.

She lifted him easily back into his bed, closing the blinds, then resetting the blankets over him. She tucked his beloved blankie next to him before deciding maybe some snuggles would be needed for her obviously-but-don’t-point-it-out overtired son.

She wrapped an arm around him as he babbled about, asking about when babies talk, why he had boogers after he cried, do her and daddy cry sometimes, and something to do with Minecraft, or maybe Pokemon, she wasn’t sure anymore.

She tried to remind him yet again it was time for bed, even humming the song from Frozen while rubbing down his nose. But he resisted with every ounce of toddler might he possessed.

“Mommy’s going to go back to the living room now. You stay in bed, please.”

“Are you going to know if I get up and play?”

“Yes, I will. Mommies know everything.” Peter huffed as Toni kissed his cheek. “I love you tons, baby boy.”

Peter glared at her as she walked out. When she reached the living room, she perched herself on Steve’s lap, straddling him and wrapping her arms around his neck.

“He’s already up and playing, isn’t he?” Toni asked her husband.

Steve chuckled. “Oh yeah. He’s humming the song you were singing to him though.”

“He said he doesn’t love me,” Toni pouted. “I know he doesn’t mean it or know what it means but… I might be supposed to be made of iron, but fuck it still hurts.”

Steve squeezed her tighter. “I know, honey. But I can guarantee you, that little boy adores you. He’s just mad and tired.”

“He never tells you that. And he’s always running around in his Cap uniform.”

“Sweetheart, he’s four. I promise, it means nothing. And you know how much he loves watching you in the armour. That time he begged you to show up at school with it on?”

Toni smiled against Steve’s neck, the memory of Peter’s excited shrieks echoing in her mind. “Yeah, I remember.”

“He loves you. And I love you, too.” Steve moved Toni just enough so he could kiss her, the soft and slow kisses quickly turning heated before Steve pulled away just enough to whisper, “Peter’s in the hallway.”

Toni threw her head back. “What is it Peter?” she called out before he even turned the corner.

“How did you know I was here?” he asked, his head poking around the corner of the wall.

“It’s one of mommy’s superpowers. What’s up baby? I thought we agreed it was bedtime?”

“I- I think I heard something under my bed. Can you come look?”

“Do you want daddy to go scare them off, Petey?” Steve asked.

“N-no. Can mommy come with the gauntlet. Please?” Peter asked, clutching his blankie tightly.

Toni had to bite the inside of her cheek to stop the smile that was threatening to break through. She hit a few buttons on her watch, turning it into a gauntlet pulling an amazed _woah_ from Peter.

Steve picked up Peter and walked behind his wife towards their son’s room. Toni turned to Peter before entering the room. “Let’s see what we’ve got.”


End file.
